Metal Sonic (Canon, Classic)/Maverick Zero X
Summary Metal Sonic (メタルソニック Metaru Sonikku?) is the secondary antagonist in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an evil Badnik version of Sonic the Hedgehog and undoubtedly Dr. Eggman's deadliest creation, built for the sole purpose of destroying Sonic. Deployed during Eggman's operations on Little Planet, Metal Sonic confronted Sonic in battle and lost, though he would repeatedly return to challenge Sonic and his allies. Modeled with extreme accuracy after Sonic, Metal Sonic not only resembles his template but can also imitate his moves and achieve velocities matching and even exceeding that of Sonic. Powers and Stats Tier: At least''' 7-A''' to Low 6-B | At least 7-A to Low 6-B | 4-A ' '''Name: '''Metal Sonic '''Origin: 'Sonic the Hedgehog '''Gender: None, but referred to as Male Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: Robotic Hedgehog, Badnik Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Flight, Supernatural Combat, Enhanced Senses, Information Analysis, Sharp Claws, Telescoping limbs, Speed Manipulation, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Aura, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Plasma Attacks, Electrical Shield Construction, Water Shield Construction, Paralysis Inducement, Statistics Amplification (Can quadruple his speed with V. Maximum Overdrive Attack. Speed Shoes increase his speed and jumping height), Invulnerability (With Invincibility), Vehicular Mastery, Light Manipulation (With Flash), Energy Absorption, Transformation, Resistance to Time Stop | Large Size (Type 0), Enhanced Energy Projection and Explosion Manipulation | All abilities in base on a vastly enhanced scale, Invulnerability, True Flight, Resistance to Mind Manipulation 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Mountain level to Small Country level (Created by Dr. Eggman to perfectly emulate the abilities of Sonic the Hedgehog, and has matched the latter in combat several times) | At least Mountain level to Small Country level '(Far stronger than before) | '''Multi-Solar System level '(Empowered by the Chaos Emeralds, which even at their weakest exceed the output of the Final Egg Blaster) 'Speed: FTL '(Raced on par with Sonic. Far faster than his malfunctioning state, which flew from Little Planet to Earth in seconds). '''Higher with V. Maximum Overdrive Attack (Overloads his circuitry to quadruple his speed in short bursts, becoming faster than Sonic) | FTL '''| '''Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class 10 | At least Class 10 '''| At least '''Class Z Striking Strength: '''At least '''Mountain Class to Small Country Class | At least Mountain Class to Small Country Class | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: '''At least '''Mountain level to Small Country level '''(Can tank hits from Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty and Ray) | At least '''Mountain level to Small Country level'' ''(Sonic has only defeated him by attacking his weak point) | Multi-Solar System level Stamina: 'Limitless 'Range: 'Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with abilities and long range attacks. | Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with abilities and long range attacks. | Standard melee range. Interstellar with abilities and attacks. '''Standard Equipment: '''Claws, Main Engine, Tesla Power Coil, Blue Devil, Item Boxes | Phantom Ruby | Chaos Emeralds 'Intelligence: '''Metal Sonic possesses an advanced A.I. that allows him to adapt to any situations, capable of executing mathematically logical enactment and a simultaneous analog neuro-connection between all components. Its Sub CPU is a Neo Super DFX Chip, containing a five-link system connecting to all major body components governs the power control system, basically enabling perfect control over its body and components. Created to act as a counter to Sonic the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic possesses enough skill to go toe to toe with the world-renowned hero, and is regarded as one of Dr. Eggman’s most skilled and deadliest creations. '''Weaknesses: '''Usage of the V. Maximum Overdrive Attack and Ring Spark Field both result in a brief decrease in mobility after the attack ceases, the former could potentially destroy him if overused. | The container on his chest that holds the Phantom Ruby is vulnerable to attack | None notable. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Spin Attack: * Spin Jump: * Spin Dash: * Homing Attack: * Ring Spark Field: * Plasma Pulse Attack: * V. Maximum Overdrive Attack: Key: Base | Giga Metal | Super Metal Sonic Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Maverick Zero X